He Just Thought It Was Fun
by Durbe the Barian
Summary: Everybody knows that Durbe's got a short fuse when it comes to the monsters in his deck. But apparently, somebody needs a reminder. Rated K plus for a reason. Short oneshot.


**Zexal Oneshot**

**He Just Thought It Was Fun**

**Humor**

**Durbe/Seven Barian Emperors**

**Everybody knows that Durbe's got a short fuse when it comes to the monsters in his deck. But apparently, somebody needs a reminder.**

**(Don't own Zexal. I just don't.)**

* * *

He Just Thought It Was Fun

* * *

"VECTOR!"

Misael and his fellow Emperors ignored the shrill scream that came from their small leader. They had grown accustomed to Durbe waking up like that. Vector had made it a habit of getting on the Fairy Duelist's nerves, something he did on a daily basis. They never understood why he did that though. Maybe he thought it was fun. To them, it would have been more fun if he didn't have to make Durbe scream at the top of his lungs every day.

"Spill it, Vector!" Durbe screamed. "Where did you put Holy Lightning – Wings?!"

"Why are you worried about that little thing?" Vector asked, running away from his soon-to-be murderer. "It's just a stupid card."

"That's what you think!" Durbe yelled, running as fast as his pajama-cloak allowed. "Wings is part of my deck! Where did you put him?!"

"You'll have to kill me first!" Vector said.

"I was thinking about doing it after!" Durbe yelled. "But I'm fine with changing my plans a bit." He formed his duel disk and reached for his deck. Much to his horror, Vector had stolen more than just Wings. He stole his other Holy Lightning monsters.

That did it. Vector was toast.

What Durbe did next could be considered childish. But at that point, not one Barian cared. They all needed a good laugh.

Durbe jumped into the air and tackled Vector to the ground. Then he grabbed hold of his collar and started shaking him. "Where did you put my monsters?!" he asked. "If you hurt them, you'll hear from me."

Then the monsters revealed themselves. They were hidden in Vector's cloak. Because of Durbe's antics, they freed themselves from their sleeve prison and scattered to the floor. With a sigh, Durbe let the grey Barian fall. Then he walked over to his cards.

Then he paused. "Vector," he growled.

All the cards were now wearing mustaches and funny glasses. Vector had doodled on them. In crayon.

Vector was more than toast.

He was charcoal. There was no doubt in Durbe's mind about that.

* * *

(What happened next has been cut out due to its violent content.)

After Durbe had taken his revenge for his precious cards, Misael and his fellow Emperors walked up to the now black and blue Barian. "You know he hates that," Misael said, uncaring about the injuries to his fellow Barian.

"You were lucky to get off with a dead pride," Alit said.

"Why do you do that every day?" Gilag asked. "He may be a bit of a pacifist, but he won't hesitate to kill you if you steal any more of his cards."

"I can't help it," Vector said. "It's fun."

"If it is so much fun, I'm sure Durbe will ensure that you die a happy man," Misael said, stepping on his fellow Barian as he walked to his room.

Meanwhile, Durbe was in his own bedroom, cleaning his cards. Again. "Don't worry, guys," he told his monsters. "I'll get you cleaned up." [Cue anger mark.] "And I'll make sure to start hiding you guys in a better place so that way Vector can't get you again! That total jerk!"

* * *

The next day, just like clockwork, Vector was running for dear life. Even hiding his cards in another hiding place did little to stop that insane Barian. "Maybe we should tie Vector down when he goes to sleep at night," Alit suggested.

"How much do you wanna bet that Durbe doesn't kill Vector today?" Misael asked coldly.

"I'd be willing to bet one of my Battlin' Boxers on that one," Alit said, holding up said card.

"I'll bet Giant Hand Red that Durbe puts Vector in a Baria Crystal," Gilag said.

"I'll bet on Durbe keeping Vector alive," Misael said, throwing down Number 107: Galaxy-Eyes Tachyon Dragon.

End results are as follows:

Gilag went to his bedroom a loser.

Vector limped back to his room a new man. (He had learned his lesson.)

Misael went through his deck a satisfied gambler.

Alit simply watched as his roommate cleaned his Number of the crayon that Vector had used to turn him into a butterfly instead of a fairy.

As Durbe struggled to clean the crayon off of his monster, he started mumbling things under his breath. Why did that insane idiot have to pick on Durbe all the time?

Wanna know the answer? The answer is: He just thought it was fun.

* * *

**D.T.B: That turned out better than I expected. The Barians may sound OOC, but think of it as their day off or something. I just needed Durbe to act like a kid for longer than two seconds. And Misael gambling just sounded funny to me.**


End file.
